


Welcome Queen Alice

by midnightshadgirl



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Evil Alice - Freeform, Queen of hearts alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshadgirl/pseuds/midnightshadgirl
Summary: ~~''As Wonderland shivered in fear as the guards announce to make way for the Queen of Hearts Alice''~~





	1. Chapter 1

As the Inhabitants of wonderland Heard a scream from the queen's room everything went into chaos,people were running for there lives as the scream fades out...


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey...

Hey everyone I made this a while ago and I want to ask should I continue this ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad this is my first work online beside art


End file.
